Birthday Fluffiness
by WeisheitLass
Summary: A Soulsilvershipping birthday fic for StellaMuffins, whose birthday is today! Happy birthday !


**AN/ Birthday fic for StellaMuffins (Stella) who's birthday is today~**

Silver glanced around the corner. He had full view of the PokeCenter, upstairs and down. Over at the counter, Nurse Joy was beaming and wishing Lyra a happy birthday. Silver clutched a present behind his back. No, he had absolutely NOT originally intended get her a gift, but he knew better. He was sure that when she asked him if he bought her a gift, and he said no, she'd start crying. In the middle of the PokeCenter. Or Department Store. Or where ever they are at the time.

He watched with rapt attention as Lyra took her pokéballs and waved to Nurse Joy. She turned and began to walk towards the exit, passing right by where Silver was hiding. Once she left the PokéCenter, Silver followed her out, keeping a good distance between them. He followed her all the way to a park, a great grassy area with trees, benches, and a large lake in the middle. Silver lurked behind a tree until Lyra sat down on a bench right at the edge of the creek, something in her lap.

Most importantly, she was alone.

He stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards her, clearing his throat. Lyra looked up.

"Hi Silvy~!" She chirped.

"Hey Pigtails." He muttered back. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought that I'd come to the park today. I was just about to open this when you came by! Wanna sit down?" She scooted to the side and patted the bench. But, as much as Silver wanted to sit down next to her, he resisted. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pockets and asked, "What is that?" He pointed to the package, which was wrapped in purple paper and had a blue bow on it. "Oh, this?" She held it up. "It's from Green!"

Silver's hand turned into fists in his pocket. "You mean the Gym Leader?" Lyra nodded, beaming.

"Yeah, isn't he nice?"

Silver, however, didn't agree. "No, he's not." Startling Lyra, he darted forward, grabbed the package, pulled back his arm, and threw the present with all his might, and was satisfied to here it splash in to the middle of the lake.

Lyra looked taken aback. "Hey!" She protested, standing up. "That's my birthday present!"

"_Was_. It _was_ your birthday present." Silver snarled. _Good riddance._ He thought. Turning back to Lyra, he said, "You're better without him!" Lyra opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, the closed it.

"You didn't have to through it in the lake." She said, staring at him. Silver just made a "Hmph" sound before remembering why he had followed her all the way there in the first place.

"I, uh..." A fiery blush crept onto his cheeks. "I just wanted to give this to you..." He held up his present to her, a small parcel wrapped in blue paper. When Lyra reached out and took it, looking at it curiously, Silver began to get second thoughts.

_Oh no... I don't want to do this any more... Oh God she's opening it... I can't just chicken out now... Can I? What will she think..? I just have to grab it back..._ Lyra was tearing at the paper, glancing up at Silver, who was biting his lip, every few seconds. _Can I actually do this..? Oh shit oh shit oh shit..._

Lyra looked up at Silver. Having unwrapped the paper, she was now holding a small glittering silver box. Different feelings bubbled inside her; she was happy to know that he got her something, curious, nervous, and slightly scared to see what it was, and there was one other feeling, something that made her heart pound louder and harder than it usually did. She opened the box to find a hand written note inside:

_Look up._

Various thoughts ran through Silver's mind as she looked up, a puzzled expression on her face. But he knew one thing: _No chickening out now._

So when she was looking up at him, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer, and pressed his lips against hers. Lyra let out a muffled squeak of surprise, but didn't do anything to pull away, which Silver was grateful for.

Of course, this sudden action certainly did take Lyra by surprise, but it was a good surprise. A _very_ good surprise. Her heart was fluttering, as if a dozen beautifly's were flying around inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, when...

_SPLASH!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maniac laugher rang around the couple, who had been shoved into the lake by non other than Gold, who, in addition to laughing like a manic, was dancing around like one. Kris stepped out behind a tree and whacked Gold with a large stick.

"Gold you idiot!" She hissed, then grabbed him by his collar and attempted to drag him away, but he was heavy, and still thrashing around.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SIL-VER AND LY-RA SITTIN' IN A LAKE, K-I-S-S-I-N—ACK!" Gold's, em, _lovely_ singing was cut off by Kris kicking him. Hard. Where it hurts.

"Let's go!" She began to drag Gold away again; it was easier now that he wasn't struggling. In fact, he wasn't moving at all. "Oh yeah," Kris turned to Lyra, who was laughing and sitting on Silver's legs, and Silver, who's face was a brilliant shade of scarlet that rivaled a stop sign, to say, "Happy birthday Lyra! And," Her grin turned in to a smirk, "Nice present, Silver." With that, she walked away.

**AN/ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR STELLAAAAAA**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU~~~!**


End file.
